vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beowolf
|-|Beowolf= - Beowolf= - Solitas= - Volumes 1-3= - Red Trailer= }} |-|Alpha Beowolf= |-|Mutant Beowolf= Summary Beowolves are large werewolf-like Creatures of Grimm. They are the most basic and abundant type of Grimm on Remnant, and are the first Grimm seen in the series. Alpha Beowolves are a larger, armored Beowolves that have survived long enough to undergo extensive evolution and seen numerous fights against humanity, becoming much stronger and more durable than standard Beowolves as a result. Mutant Beowolves are special Grimm larger, stronger and more durable than even Alphas, mutated by Doctor Merlot. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | 8-C Name: Beowolf Origin: RWBY Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Creature of Grimm Powers and Abilities: |-|Beowolf/Alpha=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Claws and Fangs), Reactive Evolution (Can evolve over time to be able to counter threats), Enhanced Senses (Can detect negative emotions), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Immunity to soul manipulation (Due to the lack of a soul) |-|Mutant Beowolf=All previous abilities plus Earth Manipulation (Capable of creating crystal spikes from the ground), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Cannot be frozen by Ice Dust) Attack Potency: Building level (Though they are often treated as fodder to huntsmen and huntresses in training, individual Beowolves have been able to overpower Atlas Soldiers and have been depicted as a moderate threat to huntsmen and huntresses in training in packs. Should be comparable to other weaker Grimm such as Lancers.) | Building level+ (Far superior to normal Beowolves, Can casually rip apart Atlesian Knight-200s.) | Building level+ (Far superior to Alpha Beowolves, a single Mutant Beowolf is able to pose a serious threat to a Huntsman or Huntress in training.) Speed: Hypersonic Reactions and Combat Speed | Hypersonic Reactions and Combat Speed | Hypersonic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift and throw large boulders) | Superhuman (Can lift an Atlesian Knight-200 with ease) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ Durability: Building level | Building level+ | Building level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range | Standard melee range, Several meters with crystals Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average (Often displayed as mindless animals lacking any sense of self-preservation and relentlessly attacking no matter how hurt they are or how many of their pack members are slain. However, some have displayed very basic intelligence such as throwing projectiles from a distance as an attack.) | Above Average (Their intelligence increases as age, gaining a sense of self-preservation and the ability to learn from their battles, observing their allies, retreating when needed and developing strategies for future encounters against Huntsmen and other threats.) Weaknesses All Grimm are weak to powers associated with the Older Brother God, such as the Silver Eyes Key: Beowolf | Alpha Beowolf | Mutant Beowolf Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Enderman (Minecraft) Enderman's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, Regular Beowolf was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Wolves Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Claw Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Earth Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Mutants Category:Tier 8